


No Reason.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [71]
Category: Bleach
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, Modern Era, One Hundred Ways, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kuchiki Byakuya, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: "No reason."





	No Reason.

**71\. “No reason.”**

* * *

"What's up with you? Did someone die or something?" Renji asked as he shifted his attention towards his boyfriend Byakuya. The elder of the two shrugged. Renji frowned, he was still caught of guard from Byakuya wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Byakuya, seriously what's up? You're never into PDA like this."

"Does it bother you?" Byakuya asked.

Renji shook his head, "No but why are you doing it?"

"No reason." Byakuya stated. His eyes going past Renji's head to stare directly at the girls who were checking his boyfriend out. The girls turned bright red, breaking the glaze before staring else where.


End file.
